A new one-day regional research symposium (entitled as above) is proposed focused on the field of organic chemistry, to be interpreted in its broadest sense, and including: biological chemistry, total synthesis of bioactive natural product molecules, synthetic methods development, organometallic chemistry, and preparation and study of organic materials. The targeted participants will be advanced undergraduate students from universities within the Pacific Northwest region, who have conducted significant research projects in a relevant area. The purpose of the symposium is to provide these young scientists with an opportunity to gain valuable experience in presenting research data at a professional conference-style forum, and to stimulate and inform their wider interests in potential careers in the organic chemistry field and allied biomedical disciplines. The event will thus serve to nurture, support, and encourage a cohort of the nation's future scientific and medical professionals from an area of the country with comparatively few opportunities for similar career developing activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Places at the symposium will be strictly limited (to ca 20-25) such that the resulting small group atmosphere encourages significant interaction between participants. Furthermore, all student attendees will make a substantive presentation during the symposium, either a research poster or a lecture. The selection of participants will emphasize diversity (scientific and individual) and will be made on the basis of submitted abstracts (to be later compiled and distributed), with the best submissions being given priority for the available lecture slots. To conclude the scientific program, an eminent academic speaker will give a key-note lecture illustrating the interfacial nature of organic chemistry research and highlighting its relevance to the solution of problems in a wider context, and particularly in the realm of biology and medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable] NIGMS support is sought to facilitate wide participation in the symposium from the most talented undergraduate students from across the entire Pacific Northwest region by providing travel and accommodation awards for all selected attendees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]